One More Time
by horsegirl888
Summary: It's been a long time since SRU officers Sam and Jules have broken up. But what if they had the chance to do it all again just one more time? Jammy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! Well, I've been really busy (as usual) and I'm happy to be back on Fanfiction! Dance has finally begun to wind down for the year, leaving only recital, picture day and one more competition before summer break. I'm still in the process of recovering from my torn ligament, so unfortunately I've had to quite riding. Oh well. Dance comes first. Anyway, here is my new story, which will probably end up being about 3 chapters long, and it might turn into something mature, in case all you Jam shippers were wondering. :)**

**I don't own Flashpoint, and I never will... although my birthday is coming very VERY soon!**

**Fallenstar08, this is for you! ;)**

* * *

The digital numbers on the microwave clock changed from 7:29 to 7:30 as a very tired and disgruntled Julianna Callaghan flew out the front door, house key gripped firmly in one hand, bagel in the other.

She woke at 7 o'clock that morning to a rowdy song playing on Virgin Radio, realizing that she had slept in a full hour past her alarm. With no time to shower, she pulled her greasy brown hair into a ponytail, slopped heaps of peanut butter and raspberry jam onto a toasted bagel, and was out the door in a flash.

Jules raced down to her car to find that she had left her purse, which contained her car keys, in the house.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she muttered, resting her bagel on the roof of her jeep and rushing back to the house, nearly kicking the door open. "Greg's gonna freaking kill me."

When all was settled, Jules drove hastily through the city, taking monstrous bites of her bagel as she went. Just as she was nearing the station, her Blackberry vibrated erratically, nearly sliding off the dash. Jules leaned forward, almost positive that it was Greg calling to give her crap for being late, but to her surprise, the name on the screen read _Jesse Moretti_.

_Oh, piss off, _Jules thought as she pulled into the parking lot of HQ, envisioning her boyfriend sitting at the phone waiting for her to answer, like he did almost three times a day. Of all the things she hated, needy men were probably near the top of her list, somewhere around slasher movies and asparagus. Jules knew that Jesse was much more into the relationship than she was, and it pained her to think that he knew that just as well as she did.

They had met just over a month ago at a club on Queen Street after a tough day at work. Jules was searching for answers at the bottom of a bottle, and Jesse was just a friendly guy in need of some company. They had agreed to meet again following a few hours of small talk, which was more or less listening to Jesse babble about organic products versus genetically modified ones and sort. He was a nice guy, somewhat socially awkward, but he _was _pretty cute. He had short brown hair, twinkling green eyes, and a smile that could get any girl's heart pumping faster, plus a well-paying, steady job. Though, Jules could not come to see herself as becoming Julianna Moretti.

Jules slid her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and slid out of her Jeep into the humid, mid-may day. Winnie sat at her desk at the front of HQ, humming some jingle from the radio as Jules came dashing in.

"Oh hi, Jules!" Winnie greeted enthusiastically. "You're early today!"

Jules spun around, not knowing if she heard the curly-haired dispatcher correctly. "Pardon?"

"I said you were early," Winnie repeated, seeming confused with Jules' stress. "You didn't have to come in 'till ten today. Didn't Sam call you?"

Winnie looked up at Jules in all her red-faced glory. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Jules fumed, replaying her hectic morning over and over in her head.

She turned towards her locking room, walking away briskly as Winnie attempted to speak to her, not that she was listening.

_Fuck you, Braddock._

_

* * *

_

When 10 o'clock finally rolled around, the entirety of Team One sat around the briefing room table, debating on the plans for the day. Work out, target practice, etcetera, as long as there were no calls. For the whole time, Jules sat across from Sam, glaring at him intensely and not paying any attention whatsoever to what her sergeant was saying.

"What's your deal?" Sam asked, taking a break from his bench press to look at Jules, who hadn't spoken to him all day.

Jules turned her head to Sam, then looked away and proceeded to take a drink of water. Sliding off the bench, Sam took a hold on Jules' arm and pulled her out of the workout room, a half-dozen pairs of eyes following them as they went.

Outside, Jules crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Sam to go on with his little speech. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

Sam looked taken aback. "I want to know what your problem is with me. I want to know what I did to make you so offended."

"Nothing."

"Why is it that since– you know– since we broke up, you've been acting so strange towards me. It's weird." He continued, Jules just shrugging, making him more frustrated. "I miss us being friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S" he spelled out, as if speaking to a child who was just learning their alphabet. "You know? "

Jules sighed, a deep, dramatic sigh, before finally speaking to the blond officer for the first time that day. "It's just the way you look at me," she began. "It's like I owe you something, or like I'm some kind of food. You have to stop, Sam. I'm not your girlfriend anymore… I have… a boyfriend" the word made her cringe. "You have to stop fantasizing! You can't keep undressing me in your head for the rest of your life. That's all I have to say," she finished, turning away from Sam.

He grabbed her arm, but she just pulled away aggressively. "Jules! Wait!" he called to her as she began to walk away.

Jules paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sam," she whispered, almost remorsefully, leaving Sam alone in the hall.

"Jules, I–"

Winnie's voice rang out across the building. "Team One, gear up! Hot call!"

People started hustling around Sam, as he stood still as a statue, still grasping the fact that once again, he was too late.

**TBC :)**

**

* * *

**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter of my story... not sure how much I like it, but I felt like I had to write a bit since I'm sick and home from school. There are probably two more chapters coming, depending on the reviews I get. Tell me what you think. **

**I don't own Flashpoint, but my birthday is in 74 days... :) **

* * *

Jules shut her eyes, taking in the sweet smell of Herbal Essences shampoo as hot water trickled down her back. What a horrendous day it had been. Nearing thirty degrees Celsius, she was sure she would have died of heat exhaustion if they hadn't wrapped up the case when they did.

Along with the heat, Sam had narrowly escaped a bullet in the head when Leah had shot Marcus Frontenac, a dangerous mental patient with an affinity for playing with firearms. The team had spent the rest of the afternoon almost completely silent, and totally distressed, especially Sam, who was more than a little traumatized by how the day unfolded. He had quietly thanked Leah before slipping away into the locker room, not to be seen for a few hours.

For some reason, Jules could not get her mind off Sam. Whether it had been because she realized how close she had been to losing her best friend, or because of what they had been arguing about earlier that morning, she couldn't be sure. The thought stung her like a thousand bees.

_My best friend._

What had once been an intimate relationship had disintegrated to nothing more than being colleagues; they said 'hi' every morning and 'see ya' every evening, but that was roughly it.

Jules' thoughts turned abruptly to Jesse. He was her _friend_– maybe he thought she was more than that– but she couldn't see their boyfriend/girlfriend facade lasting much longer. She needed someone who respected her need for a certain amount of privacy, but on the other hand, someone who would hold her close at night and keep her safe. Jesse had a thing for jabbering about pointless, irritating subjects over and over again. When she contemplated what she needed in a relationship, she came back to Sam every time.

They could spend hours sitting on the couch staring at each other without saying a word, his arm wrapped around her waist. There was something about that that Jules loved. It was as if they knew each other so well that they could read each other's faces, and not need to even speak at all.

Jules sighed and cursed to herself silently, hearing Leah come in through the door and grab her stuff from her locker.

"Jules?" she called. "You still in here?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec," Jules replied, shutting off the water and wrapping herself in a towel from off the rack. Stepping out, she saw Leah dressed in a sparkly halter and mini skirt; something more feminine than usual. "You look nice," Jules commented. "Going somewhere special?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm going to the club with some old buddies, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. There'll be plenty of single firefighters, if you're interested."

Jules chuckled as she contemplated the idea. "Anyone from our team coming?"

Leah nodded. "Scarlatti and Braddock."

_Great_, Jules thought, her face dropping at her blonde coworker's name. "I'll think about it," she decided.

Leah shrugged and left Jules in the change room alone, once again. Lonely. That's what Jules was, and that's how she was going to end up if she kept bitching at people whenever they tried to be nice.

Giving in, Jules grabbed her keys and rapidly exited the locker room, crashing into Sam's broad chest as she made a mad dash to her car.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, fixing her clothes and pushing herself around Sam, continuing en route to the door.

"Jules," Sam said calmly, catching her by the arms and pulling her to face him. "Are you coming tonight?"

Jules scowled. "I'll think about it."

"Please do."

"Well I'm not going to come if you're going to stare at me like a neglected puppy for the whole time," she tried to pull away but Sam held her arm too tightly for her to move. His face was uncomfortably close to hers and she leaned away to avoid possible contact with his lips. To make matters worse, they were standing right at the doorway of HQ, in plain sight of anyone who happened to have forgotten something in the change room.

Sam took one step closer and whispered gruffly in her ear. "Don't be a bitch," and with that, he pressed his lips against hers and crushed her in a warm embrace.

Heat shot through Jules' body as Sam proceeded to shove his tongue down her throat. Totally intoxicated, Jules lost all recollection of where she was and what she was doing, and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, a feeling of desperate passion tingling at the pit of her stomach, something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Something she missed terribly. Their kiss was frantic and needy, and Jules struggled to muster up enough strength to pull away.

When she looked up, Sam was grinning wildly like the Cheshire cat. She turned away, and his smile faded, but she spun around before pushing the door open.

She winked. "I'll see you soon."

**

* * *

Blech. I don't like it. But reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
